


Curiosity

by Evandar



Series: Daily Deviant Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Slut Tracey, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: When Daphne made an offhand comment about being curious about sex, Tracey was more than happy to teach her.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Kinky Kristmas prompt on Daily Deviant.

“Wait, Greengrass is joining us?”

Tracey glanced over her shoulder, met Daphne’s gaze, and rolled her eyes meaningfully. “No, you idiot,” she said. She put her hand on the centre of Corner’s chest and pushed him, shoving him back onto one of the sturdier desks. She straddled him quickly, guiding his hands up to cup her arse. “Daphne’s a _lady_ ,” she explained. “But she’s _curious_ , you know?”

Daphne shuddered at the lilting tone. She’d heard Tracey use it before – on seemingly endless boys, all of whom wanted access to Tracey’s body and none of whom seemed to care about the things she demanded in return. Money, mostly. Connections, otherwise. She’d heard Tracey use it before, and she knew enough to guess what came from it – but she’d never _watched_.

She’d mentioned being curious about sex two days ago; she’d wondered out loud in their dorm about what it would feel like and how people even went about it. Tracey, sprawled out on her bed in her underwear with bruises on her thighs and bite marks on her breasts, had offered to show her. Had, in fact, shown her that very evening – how it could be between two girls, at least. She’d used her mouth to bring Daphne off, and then smiled up at her from between her thighs.

“Can’t have you married off to some pureblood pillock without experiencing at least one orgasm,” she’d said, her lips slick and swollen. “It’d be a crying shame. But if you want spoilers for your wedding night, Daphne-dear, then we can do that too.”

She’d still been hazy from her orgasm when she’d agreed. And now, two days later, in an abandoned classroom on one of the lower levels of the dungeon, Tracey was keeping her word. 

Michael Corner seemed almost irrelevant, although not entirely opposed to the situation either.

“First you’ve got to touch each other,” Tracey said. As she spoke, her hands were making quick work of Corner’s uniform: opening his robes and his trousers, unfastening his tie. His hands were moving over her, lifting her skirt to massage her arse. He was sliding his fingers under the red lace of Tracey’s panties, and as she watched, Tracey’s expression twisted with pleasure.

“He, uh, he needs to get you wet or it’ll hurt,” she continued. “And you – mmmm.” She cut off with a moan. Corner had been kissing down her neck while she talked – the hand that wasn’t in her knickers had been busy with the front of her robes, unfastening clasps and buttons. Tracey leaned back to shrug them off her shoulders. 

The bruises Daphne had seen two days ago were gone. Tracey’s tanned skin was smooth and soft-looking; there were faint stretchmarks around the tops of her thighs and on her breasts, but if she felt self-conscious about them, it didn’t show as she guided Corner’s face down from her throat to her cleavage. He took the hint. He lifted her left breast out of her bra and wrapped his lips around the nipple. Tracey moaned softly, pleased, and Daphne blushed as she remembered Tracey doing the same thing to her. There was warmth spreading through her belly; arousal just beginning to pulse between her thighs.

She tore her gaze away and looked around the classroom for somewhere to sit. There was a chair – torn and stained with something, but solid-looking. She grabbed it, sat, and tried to ignore the dampness beginning to soak into her panties. By the time she looked back, Tracey had Corner sprawled on his back on the desk, his pants shoved down to his knees. Tracey was straddling his thighs, one hand working between their bodies. Daphne leaned in closer. She was stroking his cock; Daphne wrinkled her nose at the bulbous, flushed head that appeared and disappeared between Tracey’s fingers. She couldn’t see the appeal. Rather, her attention kept straying to Tracey and the way that her body was moving. Her hips were shifting, thrusting back onto Corner’s fingers with wet little noises. Her back was arched, and her breasts – overflowing from her bra – swayed with every movement.

Daphne bit her lip and squirmed.

She must have made some sort of noise to draw Tracey’s attention back to her, because she looked over then. She was flushed, her eyes dark – just like she had been when she’d looked up at Daphne and offered this. She licked her lips and smiled.

“Fucking them like this means you’re in control,” she said. “You control the pace. You control the depth.”

“And your bloke gets one hell of a view,” Corner piped up, sounding breathless.

Tracey laughed at that, flashing a quick grin down at him. “That too,” she said. She lifted herself, then, guiding the head of Corner’s cock between her thighs. She was still wearing her underwear and, when he pulled his fingers free of it, Corner helped her pull it to the side. Daphne shifted closer, pulling her seat to the side so she was positioned behind her friend. She didn’t want to see Corner so much as she wanted to see Tracey stretched around him. 

Tracey rubbed Corner’s cock against herself a couple of times, catching that fat head against the lips of her cunt and smearing wetness between them. Daphne heard Corner swear softly as Tracey sank down on him. She took it slowly, leaning forward to give Daphne a better view of her body opening up for him. Tracey was breathing heavily. Her head was bowed and her hair falling forward, exposing the long, tanned lines of her back. Corner grasped at her hips; his fingers were shockingly pale, and the index and middle fingers of his right hand were still slick with Tracey’s juices even as they dug new bruises into her flesh.

Tracey moaned, rising up so that Corner was only just inside of her and sinking back down carefully, taking him all the way to the root. She did it again and again, moving faster each time, her moans rising in pitch each time. 

Daphne watched avidly as Tracey moved, riding Corner’s cock with practised ease. There was moisture spreading down the length of his prick, gathering at the folds of Tracey’s cunt as she moved and soaking in to the lace of her underwear. All Daphne could hear was the sound of heavy breathing and the rhythmic slapping noise of wet skin – and her own heartbeat, hammering loud in her ears. She squirmed in her seat, pressing her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the pressure building between her thighs. As she watched, Tracey tipped her head back – the ends of her hair trailing over Corner’s thighs – and glanced back at her. She smiled, slow and satisfied, and tipped Daphne a wink.

Daphne knew then, that this would become a regular occurrence. She grinned.


End file.
